The Magic Within
by KRL
Summary: Ophelia Amare has entered her 6th year at Hogwart's seemingly unnoticed by anyone. That's just the way she likes it, that is until Harry Potter begins to take notice of exactly how special she is. Can she help him in his quest to rid the world of Voldemor


Anything familiar from the books is owned by the lovely JK Rowling, everything else is the product of my boredom. Please r&r, this is my first attempt at a Harry Potter fanfic so please only constructive criticism. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
It was nearly 9 o'clock in the morning when the muggle alarm clock went off for the tenth time that morning. Ophelia finally decided to poke her head out from under her nice warm comforter and greet the day. She groggily stuck out her hand to silence the alarm when a thought struck her... IT WAS 9 O'CLOCK!! She immediately jumped out of bed as though ice water had been thrown on her and ran to the door of her room.  
  
"DAD, GET UP!!! I'm going to be late!" She ran to the bathroom sliding on the cold tile floor and started the shower to get warm. Sliding once more she ran out and to the door leading into the hall. "I HOPE YOU'RE GETTING UP!!"  
  
"I'm already up!" a voice called up the stairs leading down to the first floor.  
  
After a quick shower and getting dressed Ophelia ran around her room gathering a few things she'd forgotten to pack the night before, silently cursing herself for her procrastination. After a quick look in the mirror she noticed she'd forgotten to brush her long brown hair and it was sticking out in certain angles.  
  
It was almost 9:45am on September first and she had to be at the station at exactly 11 or else she'd be left behind with no way to get to school. Once all her belongings, including one large trunk; one birdcage [minus owl]; and a garment bag with her freshly pressed school robes, were loaded into the car she took a long deep breath. She would soon be on her way to the place she considered her home away from home. Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Ophelia, like all those she went to school with, wasn't a normal 16 year old, being a witch and all. Unfortunately, even though she was quite unique to anyone outside of school she was rather unremarkable to those in the magical world. Just another silly girl who was rather well adept in blending in. She had many ablities that no one other than her family and very close friends were aware of but she didn't dare show others, they would never understand.  
  
On the way to the train station traffic was horrid. They'd hardly moved in almost 20 minutes. She'd once heard that two boys in her year, that lived in her house, Gryffindor, had driven a magical car to school (although not without getting in trouble for it) what she wouldn't give to have a flying car right now.  
  
As they finally made it into the unloading lane for the train station Ophelia jumped out of the car before it had properly stopped. She grabbed a trolley and with the help of her father unloaded all of her belongings as quickly as possible with a guard constantly telling them that they couldn't park there. She kissed him and said their goodbyes at the curb because time was running out and by the time he'd found a parking spot the train will have left.  
  
She ran as quickly as she could towards platform 9 almost knocking into a few muggles (non-magic folk) on her way. Finally she'd made it with 6 minutes to spare. She wheeled her luggage trolley casually between number 9 and 10 and looked around to see if anyone was looking her way. Not a glance, she started into a sprint toward the barrier of number 10 and suddenly the cold station morphed into a more pleasing, magical one... platform 9¾.  
  
An attendant quickly took her belongings.  
"You just made it miss, have a good year at school." He showed her to the steps and gave her a quick smile.  
  
She'd made it just in time, as she boarded there was a loud whistle signaling that the train was about to leave the station. The wheels below hissed and the train lurched forward. Ophelia made her way down the isle towards the compartments hoping to find a vacant one when she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Lia! Where have you been? I was waiting forever on the platform until the attendant practically shoved me onboard." Ophelia turned to face the pretty girl with the raven hair who was just two inches shorter than her... her best friend Estrella.  
  
"I'm sorry Ella, I woke up late and was stuck in traffic it was horrible. I just made it onto the train." Ophelia gave her friend a hug. "I can't believe I almost missed the train to Hogwarts."  
  
"Really, this is going to be the best year. I no longer have to be usher to all the little first years but still have all the privilages of a prefect... lucky me. I'm actually on my way there." said Estrella.  
  
"Yes, lucky you. So then that means we can't share a compartment. Hopefully there's still room for me."  
  
"Well, if worse comes to worse you could come with me to the prefect compartment, if anyone has something to say they'll have to deal with me. I really do have to go though, after the initial meeting I'll try to come down and find you ok. Later." with that they shared another short hug and Estrella rushed down the isle towards the front of the train.  
  
Ophelia once again began her trek down the long isle of compartments, a blonde boy came rushing toward her flanked by two goons and she managed to flatten herself against the wall just in time before they ran her over. The blonde boy turned to look at her and sneered.  
  
"Prefect coming through!" the two cronies seemed to find this funny and they walked away.  
  
Draco Malfoy is such an idiot, strike that he's a complete genius compared to the crabbe-goyle beast.  
  
For a third time she began walking down the hall, when she had stopped in front of a compartment on her right she felt a little turn in her stomach. Someone inside seemed to be sad, almost engrossed in their misery. She couldn't resist and opened the door slowly. The sight she found was something she'd never expected. 


End file.
